


Good to Meet You, Too

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Car Sex, Crack, Except it's a TIE fighter, Finn and Poe reenact the porn version of TFA, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “So what’s your name, stranger?”“Mm...well, they call me FN-2187.”“Handsome guy like you? They should call you ‘ten.’”“Poe, that’s not at all what you said.”“Get it? Because you’re a ‘ten’? Like, in hotness level.” Poe kissed Finn, pulling him down onto his lap. “Sue me. I’m improvising.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Good to Meet You, Too

“So what’s your name, stranger?” 

“Mm...well, they call me FN-2187.” 

“Handsome guy like you? They should call you ‘ten.’” 

“Poe, that’s not at all what you said.” 

“Get it? Because you’re a ‘ten’? Like, in hotness level.” Poe kissed Finn, pulling him down onto his lap. “Sue me. I’m improvising.” 

“Oh—mmph!” Finn cried. He pulled back from the kiss, hands working at buckles. “Okay, this is genuinely chafing. I don’t know how I ever dealt with this,  _ every day _ . Or why you like seeing me in Stormtrooper armor.”

“Roleplaying the day we saved each other?” Poe said, a little disappointed. “What else in the world could make me as hot for you as that?” 

Finn frowned at him in disbelief, halfway through removing a pauldron. “We all know just getting you inside the cockpit of a TIE fighter gets you there.” 

The Republic had recently captured several intact TIEs, and Rose Tico had been put in charge of retrofitting them for Republic use. But she and her crew were asleep now, and Poe had convinced Finn to sneak into the cockpit of one to really have some privacy on base. It had been Finn’s idea to lift some stormtrooper armor from storage, and by then they practically had a scene, so they thought,  _ might as well… _

“True, but not the whole truth,” Poe smirked, and laughed as Finn nearly hit him in the face taking his chest plate off. “Nothing gets me hotter than the ex-stormtrooper who rescued me taking off his clothes.” 

“Funny, when we met you tried to put clothes on me.” 

“I was concussed! And I liked seeing you in my jacket. Finn! Get back here.” 

Finn straddled Poe’s lap again, this time sans armor, kissing him, digging his fingers into Poe’s hair. “Tell me...how to fire from the gunner’s seat again.” 

“Only if you promise not to go back there. I got some heavy artillery you can get your hands on right here.” 

“Poe!” Finn giggled. 

“Too cheesy?” 

Finn kissed him, unbuttoning Poe’s shirt and trousers. “Yeah, but I’m used to it by now. So...why don’t you show me how to fire this gun…?” 

Poe laughed, biting his lip, and surged up to kiss Finn. He wrapped his hands around him much easier now, and squeezed his ass. “You’re a stormtrooper, aren’t you? Figure it out—ah! Easy!” 

“What was that again, Poe?” Finn asked, definitely gripping Poe a little too tight. 

“Well,” Poe grunted, eyes crossing, “you have to, uh, prime the ignition before...” 

“That sounds like something you gotta do, buddy,” Finn huffed. 

“I am working on it,” Poe grumbled, “if your pants weren’t so  _ tight _ .” 

“Oh I see,  _ now  _ you want me undressed,” Finn said, sounding way too smug.

“You definitely need to get out of those pants,” Poe said, finally breaking down, too impatient for this. He reached down and pushed the seat all the way back, and took the opportunity to remove his shirt. “Finn!” 

“Working on it,” Finn said. “You like that my pants are this tight.” 

“Not now I don’t.” Poe continued to grumble until Finn was naked and back in his lap and kissing him. 

Then they took their time, Finn arching his back, palms pressed against the canopy as Poe bent forward to suck his cock. Finn came in his mouth, shouting as loud as he wanted. Then there was plenty of lube and plenty of stretching before Finn rode him, the whole cabin getting steamy and fogging the windows as they moved together. 

“Finn—Finn—”

“Come for me, Poe. Give it to me!” 

Afterwards, they lay together, panting, half-dressed and sweat cooling. Finn knew (now, he didn’t back then) which compartment to open up for a space blanket, which was easier than getting dressed. Soon, they were going to have to get dressed and disinfect this whole thing, because if there was one thing the ex-stormtrooper and pilot were afraid of, it was Rose Tico’s wrath when people fucked with—or  _ in _ —her ships. But now they shared each other’s air, drawing rude shapes and messages in the fog on the windows and giggling about it like boys. 

“Good to meet you, Poe.” 

“Good to meet you, too, Finn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021. The prompt was "Storm," which I took some liberty in adding -trooper to 😉


End file.
